The present invention relates to a crusher to crush agricultural objects, mineral objects, medical supplies, or other materials to be crushed, and more particularly to fine powders supplied to a crushing chamber provided between a pair of rotation wings in the casing.
Conventionally, a crusher which rotates a first rotor and a second rotor in a casing, supplies materials to be crushed to a crushing chamber provided between the first rotor and the second rotor, and crushes materials to be crushed by friction to fine powders is already known, (Refer to Japanese publication No. H7-4553, Japanese publication No. H7-83840, Japanese Laid open publication No. H11-300224, Japanese Laid open publication No. 2000-61340). This conventional crusher has a configuration such that the first rotor and the second rotor are housed in one casing, and a supplying inlet of the materials to be crushed and a discharge outlet of the crushed or powdered objects are also provided in this casing. After the materials to be crushed supplied to the supplying inlet are absorbed in the casing by air current caused by rotation of the rotor and powdered by friction between the first rotor and the second rotor, the powdered objects are discharged from the outlet.
However, there are problems with the conventional crushers. That is, there is a problem that since the crusher absorbs and discharges the crushed objects by only circulation of air caused by rotation of the first rotor and the second rotor, the configuration does not easily discharge the crushed objects, so_that retention time in the casing of the crushed objects is long and thereby heat deformation of the obtained products is easily generated.
Further, since the configuration of the conventional crusher is a configuration in which the first rotor and the second rotor are housed in one casing, the casing is fixed to a rotor. Thereby, maintenance or internal cleaning is troublesome. Furthermore, there is a problem that since the inside of the casing in the conventional crusher is easily worn by frictional contact with the materials to be crushed, maintenance to repair the crusher is necessary; and in a case of wearing, remaking the casing itself and changing it are necessary, and this working is complex and takes long time.
And there is a problem that in a case of changing a distance between the rotors according to the kind of materials to be crushed or grading of the crushed object, the crusher having a configuration of Japanese Laid Open publication No. 2000-61340 has to be disassembled by unlatching the bolt of a casing body and this working is very troublesome, it takes a long time; and the distance is not easily changed.
This invention has been made to solve the above problems, and it is therefore a first object of the invention to provide a crusher in which, by improving a supplying inlet and a discharge outlet, materials to be crushed are smoothly supplied and a crushed product is smoothly discharged; retention time in the casing of the crushed product is shortened; heat deformation is little; and crushed product with desired grading is obtained.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a crusher, in which countermeasure against wearing of the casing can be taken; distance between rotation wings cannot be changed easily; and further working effect of maintenance and cleaning is increased by being easily capable of separating a casing on the supplying side and a casing on the discharge side in a short time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crusher for introducing materials to be crushed from a supplying inlet into a crushing chamber formed between a rotation wing on the supplying side and a rotation wing on the discharge side with each set to a rotating shaft, and to rotate to face each other in a casing on the supplying side and a casing on the discharge side; and for discharging a crushed product crushed by mutual friction of materials to be crushed from a discharge outlet, in which
the supplying inlet is placed at a position where the materials to be crushed supplying direction is offset on the forward direction side of the rotating direction relative to the rotating center of the rotation wing on the supplying side; and
the discharge outlet is placed at a position where the crushed product discharge direction is offset on the forward direction side of the rotating direction relative to the rotating center of the rotation wing on the discharge side.
With such configuration, once the materials to be crushed are supplied from the supplying inlet, the materials to be crushed are immediately rolled along the rotating direction of the rotating shaft, passed through the rotation wing, absorbed in the crushing chamber, crushed by friction mutually developed, and then the fine powdered product is discharged from the discharge outlet by using the rotating direction of the rotating shaft.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crusher for introducing materials to be crushed from a supplying inlet into a crushing chamber formed between a rotation wing on the supplying side and a rotation wing on the discharge side, each being set to a rotating shaft, and to rotate in a casing on the supplying side and a casing on the discharge side; and for discharging a crushed product crushed by mutual friction of materials to be crushed, in which
the casing on the supplying side in which the rotation wing on the supplying side is incorporated; and
the casing on the discharge side in which the rotation wing on the discharge side is incorporated are detachably fit at the position of the crushing chamber. With such configuration, changing both casings when they are worn is available and changing interval of both rotation wings is easily available, and further maintenance or cleaning of the inside of a casing is available.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crusher, in which movement means to move via a movement guide is provided such that the casing on the supplying side and the casing on the discharge side are fitted to and are detachable from each other. With such configuration, once the fitted portion of both is unlatched and one of the casing on the supplying side or the casing on the discharge side is moved back by the movement means, crush working becomes available again when the casing on the supplying side and the casing on the discharge side are moved by the movement means and again fitted together.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crusher, in which a cylindrical intermediate casing is detachably fitted between the casing on the supplying side and the casing on the discharge side. By such configuration, the interval of both rotation wings can be easily adjusted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crusher, in which spacer rings are detachably fitted either or both between the intermediate casing and the casing on the supplying side, or/and between the intermediate casing and the casing on the discharge side. With such configuration, the spacer ring can be easily changed when adjusting interval dimension of both rotation wings by changing thickness of the spacer ring.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crusher, in which the inner circumference of the spacer ring is arranged at a position so as to face the outer circumference of the rotation wing on the supplying side in the casing on the supplying side or the rotation wing on the discharge side in the casing on the discharge side. With such configuration, material or hardness of the spacer ring can be easily changed according to the materials to be crushed. And material or hardness of the spacer ring can be easily changed at the time of wearing of the spacer-ring.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crusher, in which a jacket for cooling is provided on the outside of the casing on the discharge side, the casing on the supplying side, and the crushing chamber. With such configuration, the casing on the supplying side, the casing on the discharge side and the crushing chamber can be cooled by introducing cooling medium such as cooling liquid or cooling gas into the jacket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crusher, in which spacer collars are provided at the rotating shaft; and the rotation wing on the supplying side and the rotation wing on the discharge side set to the rotating shaft are respectively contacted/attached to one end of the spacer collars. With such configuration, a gap between the rotation wing and the casing can be easily changed by moving the position of the rotation wing, which contacts/attaches to this when the length of the spacer collar is changed. Therefore, gaps (G1, G2) can be easily changed without changing the dimension of the outer diameter of both rotation wings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crusher, in which lock means is included, which is capable of fixing at a position where the casing on the supplying side or/and the casing on the discharge, side is/are moved along the movement guide. With such configuration, the casing on the supplying side or the casing on the discharge side can be moved along the movement guide by the movement means and fixed at a predetermined position by the lock means. The casings can easily be detached and fitted together in a short time without use of a tool.